


Spider-Man: Year One

by UncannyBobo



Series: The Amazing Spider-Man! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Mentioned Ben Parker, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyBobo/pseuds/UncannyBobo
Summary: Peter Parker deals with the weight of life of being New Yorks hero and himself, while dealing with the loss of his Uncle.May Parker worries about Peter as he becomes even more distant.Mary Jane and Peter have a lot of unaddressed tension, but they both have feelings for each other.Peter deals with new foes on the rise as The Amazing Spider-Man!





	Spider-Man: Year One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of any posts for the last few weeks. Thanks, cheers!  
-Bobo

> January 2017

Peter Parker was sitting in the middle of science class, in his desk he's making web fluid. He succeeds, but it expands before he planned on it. 

Next class was gym, he had gym with Mary Jane, but sadly, he also had Flash. 

"Hey Penis Parker." Flash Thompson said, behind Peter, about to mess with him. Peter took a deep breath.

"Hey jackass! His Uncle died last month." Kong stood up for Peter, and threw the ball at Flash's face, Kong usually helped Flash. Flash got hit, and started chasing Kong. Coach William stopped them, and Peter sat down. 

It was free time, Mary was sitting with Harry. They made up after Harry didn't go to The Snow Ball with Peter, as he had to go with his father on a business trip to Florida. Peter saw them holding hands. Last month Mary Jane was there for him when Ben passed, but she "loved" Harry. This hurt Peter deeply. 

Peter sat alone on the bleachers.  _ 'Alone. _ Like always.' 

Next class Peter had his friend Ned Leeds, they were in Spanish. Ned and Peter had a mutual crush on Liz, the girl they also had in their class.

"Liz started hanging out with Betty, that's new. And Betty got an internship." Ned said to Peter.

"Alright Ned.." Peter said, sighing. He was still recovering from Ben, and now the girl he loved with someone he trusted. 

After school Peter was walking home. He went to the fabric store. 

"Hey kid, that's the fifth time you've been here this week, what are you making, a blanket?" The female clerk asked Peter.

"Something like that…" Peter picked out some red and blue fabric. The last month he'd been trying to make a suit, to honor Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben had an American Flag on everything he owned. Peter was sure to include red and blue, to honor his Uncle. He bought the fabric using the last of the money he earned from wrestling, and that would hopefully be the last he would need. His homemade outfit was almost torn to shreds. 

When he returned home, he made sure May was alright before locking himself in the basement to work on his suit. After a few hours, he was done. He tried the suit on and looked in mirror. 

His suit was red and blue. His mask was pure red with lenes. 'Somethings missing. Maybe a logo, and some… webbing.'

Peter would add that after dinner. He was starving. He skipped lunch to hang out on top of the school. 

He went upstairs for the rest of the night. 

After dinner with May, he went to sleep. In the middle of the night, he woke up from a nightmare of Ben. He was crying. Peter couldn't go back to sleep, so he finished his costume. He was done by 7. It was early enough to head to school, so for the first time, he swung to Midtown. On the way, he heard police sirens. 'I have enough time to help out, I mean, I won't be late.' 

After chasing the sirens, he found himself in front of a guy in a yellow leather jacket, with sunglasses, and two hand gauntlets. 

"Who are you supposed to be, yellow Iron Man?" Spider-Man said, this was his first time in costume. 

"At least I'm not wearing Spandex." 

"Dude, look at yourself, I'm in spandex and look better than you! That says someth-" Peter was cut off by getting hit by one of the guys Gauntlets, it shot, like a shockwave at him. 

"The name's Shocker!" The man said. 

Peter, when hearing this on the floor, got up and started laughing, the guy tried firing at him again, but Spider-Man was ready and dodged with ease. This happened a few more times, each time Spider-Man getting closer to the man, and he knocked him out. 

"Y'know, try Shockwave or something, sounds cooler anyways." Spidey said, while walking off. That guy was easier to deal with than the average criminal. 

Peter started swinging to school, along the way he heard gunfire. He quickly turned to follow where it was coming from. He still had time.

He traced it to a jewelry store, just a guy with a gun. No biggie. He webbed the guy up, and off. 

Being Spider-Man helped fill the void left by Ben. He was responsible, and he felt this would help him find forgiveness. Peter opened his police scanner app, and heard a crime in progress 3 blocks away. He ran off, leapt, and swung. He swung for a few minutes, he was pretty bad at web-slinging but still the best in the world. When Peter arrived he found 4 thugs, with knives and one with a gun, trying to bust into a warehouse. 

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt the party, but uhhh- Wait a minute, this is the wrong address," Peter said when landing, the men turned around, and started charging at Peter. "No wonder there aren't any topless babes!" Peter started shooting webs at the men, and started kicking them. He leapt into the air, and zipped into a man's face, webbing him to the floor while doing so. The man with the gun fired three rounds at Spider-Man, barely missing him. 'Shit.' Peter webbed the gun out of the man's hand and shot a line at him, and used the line to throw him into a wall. A thug tried to slice Peter's arm, but Peter elbowed him in the face, and the man flew feet. 

"Sh-" Peter didn't mean to hit him hard, as he didn't know his own strength. One man standing. Peter webbed him up, and knocked him out. He tied them all together using webs, and swung off towards his school. 

Peter landed on the roof of Midtown High, and found his bad full of clothes. He put a shirt and jeans on, looked to see if the coast was clear. It was, he jumped down and walked into the building. He grabbed his bag from his locker, and started walking to his first class. 

'Wait a minute. Where is everyone?' Peter looked around, and looked at his phone. 8:30. 

"Shit!" Peter exclaimed, classes started ten minutes ago. Peter started running to his first period, when he opened the door, he saw that the teacher was waiting for him. Science. He was the only one who paid attention. He was late. 

"Mr. Parker, why are you late?" 

"My bus didn't make it?-" Peter said reluctantly. 'Great. Now you're the center of attention with Flash the rest of the day.' Flash wasn't laughing, though, as he usually would. 'That's weird.' Peter sat down, and Dr. Warren formally started class. 

Next period, Peter had English with Betty, someone he wasn't friends with but could ask about her job. He sat down, Betty sat next to him. 

"Hey Betty, I heard you got a job?" Peter asked, while tapping his fingers on his desk to help with his hyperness. 

"Yeah, I work at The Daily Bugle, well, not exactly," Betty started, while pulling out her notebook. "I'm an intern, an assistant to that-" Betty was cut off by the teacher. 

The rest of the day went by incredibly slow for Peter. He didn't talk to MJ not Harry, while Ned was his only saving grace. They talked about The Clone Wars, how The Avengers broke up, and other stuff, but sadly that lasted lunch and Spanish. Flash left Peter alone that day, which was strange. Maybe it had something to do with- Peter didn't want to think about that right now. Once school was over, he went over to Delmars. 

"Hey Peter, did you hear about that Spider guy that took out Shockwave today?" Delmar was a nice guy. He always gave Peter and Ben 50% off. Since Ben- Peter got free sandwiches. 

"No, what happened?" Peter asked, trying to act not guilty in a way. 

"He kicked out this Shockwave guys butt, and then swung off!" Delmar added. 'Shockwave. Great, I came up with that. 

Peter got a sandwich, and opened up his police scanner app. 

He spent the rest of the day fighting crime as the hero Spider-Man, and helping out around the neighborhood. Hopefully Queens would spread the good word, and he'd get some recognition. But New York had other plans for him. 

** _Spider-Man: Threat or Menace _ ** was making its way around social media. It was posted by an Info Wars knockoff, The Daily Bugle, who was a failed newspaper business- wait, didn't Betty work there? But anyways, they showed Spider-Man's wrestling match, saying that the crime fighting was to anticipate his wrestling career, what a load of crap. They claimed someone only doing something for his career shouldn't be trusted, therefore deeming him a menace. Great. They also were able to start an online section with their new-found budget. Apparently this story was gonna be published in a few weeks, because their reported had been tracking him since the night Ben died. This all happened, overnight.

'Great. Not even day two of being a full time hero like Daredevil, and half of New York hates me.' 

Peter didn't fight crime the next morning, as he was going to wait until after school, maybe this will all blow over. 

Today during gym, Mary talked with Peter. She felt he was having a bad day, as she knew Peter was Spider-Man. He didn't know that she knew, but she tried to be there for him. 

"You alright?" Mary said, she knew she wasn't.

"I'm fine, Mary." Peter was sick of Harry. They weren't on speaking terms as Harry knew Peter loved Mary since he was six. 

"No, you're not. Is it Ben?" Mary knew it wasn't just The Spider-Man thing. 

"Leave me alone." Peter was getting visibly angry. He was sick of his social life. Mary was getting on his nerves, as he felt she had feelings for him, and then Harry stabs him in the back, after everything that's been going on. 

Peter was sick of it, he got up and walked away. 

Harry tried walking up to him. 

"Hey pal, you alright?" Harry said, while approaching him. 

"You people need to leave me alone! You, and Mary, are just as bad as Flash! And everyone else!" Peter was done with then all. They had bullied him for years, and now all his friends stab him in the back. "I'm sick of it! Leave me alone!" Peter yelled and walked out of the gym. He left the room, slamming the door. 'I'm done. They can all screw themselves, and I'm not having it.' 

Peter skipped all his other classes. He was swinging around Queens, thinking about his life. 

'I'm so sick of school. I'm so sick of my life in general, and now this life is gonna suck too. For a day, I thought it was going to be good. Instead, this.'

Spidey spent the next few hours swinging around New York and fighting crime, while doing so people were booing him. Great. 

Peter's cell phone started ringing mid swing, Peter landed on a building, and pulled his phone out of his backpack. Mary Jane. Peter sighed and hung up. School was now over. Peter went back to fighting crime, something that he'd have to get used to. 

It was late at night, and Peter unlocked the entrance to the basement. He had his school outfit on, with his suit in his backpack. 

May was asleep, as she had to start working late shift, Peter made himself a sandwich, and then went to bed. He saw Mary was still awake through the window, he closed his blinds and started working on homework. 

He had 23 unread texts. 

2 from Ned, 1 from Harry, 20 from MJ. 

Peter read the one's from Ned. 

**Ned: Pete, u late?

**Ned: Lemme know u alright

Peter sent him a text in return 

**Peter: Yep. Went home early. Sick. 

He read Harry's as well. 

**Harry: Hey Peter, I know I've been letting you down and I know your feelings for MJ. I'm truly sorry, but I would love for you to stop by my Dad's lab, as he invited you. MJ really likes me and you never took a shot at her. Love you bro, sorry. 

Maybe Peter would take him up on the offer.

**Peter: Sure

Peter didn't bother to read Mary Jane's texts. 

He was sick of his boring, sad life without  _ him… _ and he was sick of her too. Peter pulled a dick move and blocked her. Peter was in a mood, and he was so sick of Mary. The girl he- no he didn't even love her. 

_ Mary, that was my mother's name. Now I can't bare to hear it. _

**Two days later**

Peter was at school, that morning he had detention so he couldn't do his job. He felt bad about that, but hopefully he wouldn't hear of a woman janked in an ally or anything, luckily he didn't. 

He was at lunch, eating by himself. He had a ham sandwich, and it tasted terrible. Thanks, Public School System. As class was over, he saw Mary Jane crying, Harry was walking to Peter. 

"Hey Peter, my dad said that he has to meet you before he invited you to his lab," Harry was unfazed by Mary crying. Maybe he didn't notice. 

"My Dad is giving me a loan. House party, he's out of town, no alcohol. Boom, you are invited," Harry handed him a finely printed invitation. "Mary is not invited, we're… Through…" 

Peter was unsure. 

"Yeah I'll go." Peter only said that to make Harry happy. 

"Tonight, 9:30 P.M." Harry walked off. 

**After school**

Peter was swinging around, after taking on four crimes, a mugging, two attempted *censored*, and an old lady who needed help finding her car. She bought him a churro. He was eating it atop the tallest building he could find near him, compared to the skyscrapers in Manhattan, Queens was like an ant. He was eating the churro, while doing so, debating whether he should go. 'Harry must've been too harsh.' 

Peter's phone went off, he pulled it out and read the notification.  **(One) New Voicemail! **

Peter played it. 

_ "Hey Peter, I know it's been hard, and it's been very hard to watch.. I just want you to know, I'm sorry for neglecting your… Nevermind… I hope you know Harry and I are through. I dumped him… He's gonna say he dumped me, but I did it because it wasn't working out… I'm really sorry, for being a total bitch… Love, Mary…" _

_ Mary, that was his mothers name. _

_ ****To be continued... _

**Author's Note:**

> Next: Balance Act (1/5)


End file.
